helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
DO MY BEST
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta / Nagaragawa no Hare 9th single (2004) |Next = Urara 11th single (2006) }} DO MY BEST is Nakazawa Yuko's 10th single. It was released on May 26, 2004, selling 5,156 copies in its first week and 7,011 copies overall. DO MY BEST appears on the albums Petit Best 5, Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~, and Legend. Tracklist #DO MY BEST #Kitto Doko ka ni Akai Ito (きっと どこかに赤い糸; There Must Be a Red String of Fate Somewhere) #DO MY BEST (Instrumental) Single Information #DO MY BEST #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Kitto Doko ka ni Akai Ito #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2004.06.03 Utaban Concert Performances DO MY BEST *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD *Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul *TYPE-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LOVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ Kitto Doko ka ni Akai Ito * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD Interviews Tsunku’s comment about the single on its release: 'Finally, Yuko Nakazawa has been selected as a role of a mother on a soap opera. At first, it was a little hard to believe for me, but when I thought she could be actually one of the mothers for a member of “Berryz Koubou”, I could totally agree with the concept. Anyway, for this song, I was told beforehand that the song was to be used as a theme song for the drama, so I produced it based on the atmosphere of the storyboard, as well as her natural character in her regular life as a matured woman. When I was writing the lyrics, I also kept in mind about the fact that only a few seconds will be used during the drama. After completing the lyrics, I thought everything was really cute and appealing, and it was really tough to decide which part was best suited for the drama. I took long time for this luxurious decision making process. When you watch the soap opera, you can pick up the overall mood of the song, but it would be nice if you could at least listen to a full chorus part. Then listen to the 1 verse, followed by the 2 verse. If you listen to this single in that order, you’ll be able to understand how awesome it sounds, a well as how Yuko Nakazawa’s voice naturally and gradually rises up to the climax.http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=78&@DB_ID@=268#01 '''Yuko Nakazawa comments about this single in a 2008 interview: '''When I sing this song, I feel energized and I feel a new beginning. It’s a great song to send out good energy …. This was a theme song for a daytime soap opera that I was featured in for the first time. It’s an upbeat pop song, and a great song for the live concerts. I was feeling very happy to be able to sing such an upbeat song while recording and performing it. “Do My Best”. Doing my best is a tough thing to do. But you really have to do your best in this life. And that’s what I keep in mind when I sing this song.中澤裕子- Solo debut The 10th anniversary SPECIAL DVD References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: DO MY BEST, Kitto Doko ka ni Akai Ito Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales: 7,011 Category:2004 Singles Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:English Name Single Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single Category:Inaba Atsuko Singles In